1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a bed and a suspension assembly therefor, more particularly to an infant hammock and a separate frame for suspending the hammock, and most particularly to an infant hammock/bassinett and an assembling/disassembling suspension frame therefor, permitting portability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many support articles include means for suspending the article above a floor. The most familiar being various support articles designed to hang from a ceiling. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,799,669; 4,825,855; and 4,838,608. More pertinent to this application, a support device taught to be suspended by a separate supporting frame is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,872. No known prior art suspension support device, however, offers the combination of commonly available assembly pieces (i.e., plastic tubing, or PVC furniture pipe, and twine), a detachable, portable, assembleable suspension frame and, in combination, a simplified, safe infant hammock/bassinett, serving as a portable cradle for a very small child. Additionally, the bed device and supporting frame may be scaled upwardly to provide medical benefits to a youth or adult suffering from severe burns by allowing air to circulate to all portions of the prone body, thereby speeding the healing process.